Kagome and her choices
by sesshymine
Summary: This story is about Kagome and some of the very important questions she will ask, and the choices that people will make to get what they want. These choices will forever change Kagome and those around her. Posted under the name Sesshymine666 before. SessK
1. Chapter one

I am not using someone elses story so please don't say that I am. My former pen name was Sesshymine666 so this is my own story. Also I do not own any of the Inu gang, only my own that I will be introducing later.

Kagome and HerChoice

Chapter One: Introduction

It has been a year in a half since Naraku has been destroyed. The jewel  
had been used to give Kikyo a real body, instead of one that is only made  
of ashes and clay. With the return of her body she also regained her old  
soul. The group continued to travel around feudal Japan, although now  
that they are no longer hunting for jewel shards. They now hunt for  
demons that prey on small villages.

Although the group was still together, some big changes had occurred.  
Kikyo began to travel with the group because she and Inuyasha had become  
mates. Miroku and Sango were married. The only thing that had not  
changed since the defeat of Naraku was that, as far as romance went,  
Kagome was still alone.

The group was now on its way back to the village to visit Sango. They had  
decided it was safer for her, since she was now six months pregnant with  
her first child. She was not totally alone because Shippo was there with  
her, but the group decided that it would be better for Miroku and Sango to  
spend some time together before the baby was born.

"Come on you three, can't you walk any faster! You know that I would like  
to be at the village before Sango starts to go into labor!" Miroku  
pleaded.

"Relax and quit your whining Miroku. At this pace we will be at the  
village in half a days time and your child is not due for another three  
months," Inuyasha stated in a matter of fact tone.

After he made this statement Miroku gave Inuyasha a glare that clearly  
said 'I'm going to seriously hurt you if you don't start moving faster!'  
Not that Inuyasha cared; all he had to do was punch him and Miroku would  
be out for the count for a long time. If he was lucky Miroku might even  
stay unconscious for three hours.

Picturing what a hormonal Sango might try to do to Inuyasha if he tried  
to hurt her husband in any way, Kagome figured it would be best to step  
in and put an end to this foolishness. "Miroku it is almost nightfall.  
We are already half a day away from Sango, so you can see her in the  
afternoon tomorrow. My feet are killing me from all of this walking, and  
I know that there is a hot spring nearby that I would like to stop and  
visit. So could we please stop tonight?" she asked as politely as she  
possibly could.

"I guess we might as well stop since it is almost dark…" Miroku conceded,  
although he would still rather be closer to Sango.

"Thank you Miroku. That is very considerate of you. Well! While you  
guys are setting up the camp I will go take a nice long bath in that hot  
spring that I mentioned earlier." Kagome turned her head to look at the  
woman that stood beside Inuyasha. "Would you like to come Kikyo?" she  
asked politely

Kikyo shook her head. "Thank you for asking Kagome. But I am rather  
tired so I believe that it would be best if I just stay here."

After a five-minute walk through the woods Kagome had finally reached the  
hot spring. It looked so calm and peaceful. While she was getting  
undressed she did not sense the powerful that was swiftly coming towards  
her. She was completely undressed before she finally sensed the youki.  
Immediately picking up her towel and wrapping it tightly around her, she  
began to scan the area.

Tree, tree, tree, tree, large bush, another tree, Sesshomaru, tree, wait  
"Sesshomaru what in the world are you doing here?"

"I had heard a rumor that a women within the Inuyasha group had become  
with child. I came to find out if the rumors are indeed true," Sesshomaru  
stated with a bored look on his face that made it as if he did not care if  
the rumors were true or not.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, the rumor is indeed true," Kagome replied, clutching the  
towel tighter. "The women in our group named Sango is with child. And  
now I have a question that I would like you to answer." Then Kagome  
paused for a moment for she could hardly believe what she was about to ask  
him.

"Get on with it, miko. As the Lord of the Western Lands I do not have  
time to wait for a miko to speak."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that is the first chapter please review. Keep in mind this is still the first fan fic that I have written. So there my still be some mistakes even though I have gone through it a second time posting it. So if you spot any mistakes If you could tell me I would be very grateful.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter Two: A Proposition for Sesshomaru

Kagome took a deep breath "I better get this over with cause its not going  
to get any easier. Since you have no heir, or a mate for that matter, I  
was wondering if you would take me as your mate and allow me to bear your  
heir."

Sesshomaru stood there with a stunned expression, while eyeing up her  
body. The towel was too short to cover all of her generous curves…   
Dragging his eyes away he struggled to regain his composure. It took a  
moment, but he managed to respond. "Why would I take a human like you on  
as my mate? The outcome would only result in my heir being a hanyou like  
my half brother Inuyasha. No hanyou is ever going to take over the  
Western Lands. Not if I have something to do about it."

"The child would not have to be a hanyou," Kagome whispered. "You see  
there was a curse placed on my family generations before I was born. The  
firstborn of every generation of the family would turn into a demon every  
night of the new moon. And the next morning, when the sun would rise, she  
would once again turn into her original form. That unfortunate female  
would be free of the curse until she reached childbearing age and would  
continue until she died."

"What does that have to do with any possible children between us not  
being a hanyou?"

"Hold on, I was just about to explain that part. You see, the only other  
times she would not change is when she is pregnant. She will stay in the  
form that she is in when she conceives, or if she were able to become the  
mate of a strong youkai then she would permanently become one," Kagome  
stated calmly.

"That gives me your reason, but that does not give me enough information  
as to why I would chose you as my mate when several of my allies have  
daughters that I could chose," said Sesshomaru in a smug voice.

"If I were to conceive your child on the night of a new moon the child  
will be a full blooded demon and the child might also have the powers of a  
miko. There wouldn't be any diplomatic reasons to take in consideration.  
You would not have to worry about choosing between you allies as to what  
maiden you would take to be your mate, because some maybe thinking that  
you are showing favoritism by choosing the daughter of another ally. You  
would not have to deal with that by choosing someone from an outside  
source. You should also think about your own personal pleasure. I can  
tell by your aura that you like my body shape, and if you like what you  
see now then you will really like my body in my demon form," Kagome  
whispered in a seductive tone

"Just out of curiosity, what type of demon do you transform into?" While not believing that she would go thru any such plan.

"I transform into a Inu youkai like yourself."

"Your proposal sounds intriguing. When do you need my answer by and where  
shall we meet?"

"Meet me here in two days, half an hour before sun sets. And please, do  
come alone," Kagome answered in a suggestive tone.

With that question answered Sesshomaru left and Kagome continued to take  
her bath.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes I know that Kagome sounds like she is only making a trade out of this. ( I was informed of it by my friend.) It sounds like that, because that is exactly what it is for her.

I would also like to thank Airian Reesu for editing this for me.


	3. Chapter three

I would like to say thank you. ( bows down to everyone reading this chapter.) For being so patent in waiting for this chapter to come up. I would have updated sooner, however I was having some difficutlies with my computer.

For the record I do not.. and I repeat do not own any of the charicters form Inyuasha.

Chapter Three: Two days later

'I can't believe I'm doing this, Kagome thought frantically. I've told  
Sesshomaru my secret. I've asked him to take me as his mate and let me  
bare his child. And now I'm standing in the middle of the forest, out of  
earshot of any living being near the start of my heat waiting to see if  
Sesshomaru wants to consecrate the act. O my lord here he is what do I  
say?' "So what is your answer to my questions?"  
"I will go along with both, but how will we know if you have conceived?"

"You must try and hold off on marking me as yours until the sun rises. If  
it has risen and I am still in my demon form then that means that I have  
conceived and then you may mark me as your own."  
Kagome suddenly dropped to her knees in pain.

"What is wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked, concern lacing his voice.

While gasping for breath Kagome managed to say, "My transformation - has  
begun you- should feel…lucky to…see this…for nobody else…has ever…seen me  
in…my demon state…Not even…my own …mother…"  
Sesshomaru continued to stand off to the side, wishing he could take away  
some of his future mates pain. Then he noticed that she was starting to  
rise to her feet once again. Now she was fully transformed. He could not  
believe what he was seeing was the same Kagome that he had just been  
talking to minutes earlier. She did indeed have a right to say that she  
was far more beautiful in her demon for, but he had not believed her  
because he had already thought that she was beautiful. But she was  
correct. Her curves were now far more generous; her hair now reached down  
to just past her waist and it was no longer black as night but a silvery  
shade of blue. Her eyes were no longer brown they were now a soul  
piercing shade of dark blue.  
'No man that might see her in this form would ever be able to resist  
against giving her what she wants, so great is her beauty in this form, I  
must have her, she can only be mine.'

Kagome was now nipping playfully at Sesshomaru's earlobe while  
whispering, "Was this miko able to meet the western lords requirements?"  
Sesshomaru snaked his arm around her waist, pulled her up tightly against  
his enlarged member, and whispered in her ear.

"You have far surpassed all of this lord requirements." While saying this he was starting to undo the kimono that she wore, forming a trail of kisses leading from her jaw down to her collarbone. He then switching to the other side and repeating the process.

"So do I get a reward for surpassing your requirements?"

"Why, yes, you do tonight. You will get to receive the most physical  
pleasure one can receive in just one night."

"Well I guess I'll have to just have to take your word for it, since I've  
never been with a man before. So… how do we get this started?"

**-Lemon-**

"Like this," was the only reply she received before Sesshomaru kissed her  
roughly on the lips. But, at that moment Kagome couldn't have cared any  
less. She was in such ecstasy that she couldn't help but moan. As she  
did Sesshomaru slid his tongue into her mouth and started to explore its  
interior. As Kagome started to gain her confidence her tongue started to  
do battle against his.  
This moment felt so natural to Sesshomaru, as if he had done this with  
Kagome thousands of times before. He then begin to realize for the first  
time that he and Kagome were now fully unclothed, so he slowly started to  
lower Kagome down to the soft earth so that she was laying underneath him.  
Kagome now lay on the ground with Sesshomaru lying in between her legs  
and she could feel his member just outside of her opening.  
"Sesshy, are you trying to torture me if not just enter me?"

"Are you certain? Because the size of me will because you great pain the  
first time I enter you."

"I know that. I also know that if we are going to have a child together  
within the next nine months you will first need to enter me. On top of  
that I know that labor will cause me far more pain then you will inflict  
on me and I'm still willing to go through it."

"Well you certainly now how to be persuasive. But are you certain that  
you want me to do this? There will be no going back."

"Bring on the pain," was the only response he got before she kissed him  
deeply in order to show him that she was indeed ready for this.  
Taking her word for it he pushed his full member into her. The only sign  
that she had felt any pain was the single tear that ran down her cheek.  
This did not surprise Sesshomaru. What did surprise him was that after  
just two short minutes she had started to meet his thrusts. This  
continued for thirty minuets before Kagome reached her climax, and  
Sesshomaru followed right behind her. It was then that he released his  
seed into her awaiting womb. After this escapade it took all of their  
strength to pull each other closer together in a tight embrace. Now that  
they were completely sapped of strength all they managed to do was fall  
fast asleep in each other's arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review.. and have a good night.


	4. Chapter four

Chapter 4

When Kagome first awoke she was so warm and comfortable that she did not  
feel the need to open her eyes. She felt a little stiff, but with  
Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her she felt warm and safe. 'If only the  
birds would stop singing maybe I could fall back asleep… Wait, if birds  
are singing that means that it must be morning.'  
She instantly opened her eyes and the first thing that she saw was the  
angelic face of a sleeping Sesshomaru. The second thing that she saw with  
her now fully awoken mind was that she still had her claws. 'That means  
that I most have conceived. Now I definitely can't wait for Sesshomaru to  
wake up on his on, but how to wake him up!'

Sesshomaru was having a wonderful dream. In his dream Sesshomaru he was  
walking through a field of wild flowers and had his arm around Kagome's  
waist and she was in her demon form. It also came to his attention that  
she was extremely far along in a pregnancy. Suddenly he heard Kagome's  
voice. "Sesshomaru, I wish for you to see something."

"Kagome, I not much of an early riser. I still tired. Can't it wait for a couple of hours?"

"Ok, I let you go back to sleep on one condition. That you open up your eyes and look at my for about five seconds."

Grumbling, Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see the now fully clothed form of  
Kagome. He closed them and mumbled, "Yes, you are very beautiful in your  
demon form."

At this statement Kagome couldn't help but to laugh. Suddenly, all of the  
facts were starting to add up in Sesshomaru's sleep-fogged head. 'Kagome  
is in her demon form plus it is daylight if you add the two together that  
must mean that Kagome has now conceived.'

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and for only the first time in his life he  
was too shocked to speak. He was too shocked to think about anything  
except what his instincts were telling him what to do, and that was for  
him to claim Kagome as his mate. He wanted to be sure that no other male  
with half a brain would dare to touch her without her permission. And  
that is exactly what he did. He stood up quickly and pulled Kagome up  
against him. He noticed a shadow of a blue crescent moon forming at the  
nape of her neck. This meant that she was indeed now caring the Lord of  
the Western Land's child -- his child. All he had to do now was sink his  
fangs into the nape her neck and his symbol would become permanent, in  
order to worn all demons and humans alike that she was his mate. He did  
just that; he bite her in the neck and proceeded to lap up the blood that  
his instincts called for to seal up the wound immediately. Then Kagome  
started to speak.

"How are we going to explain all of this to all of my friends when we  
return to the village?"

"We simply tell them the truth."

"That's easy for you to say, because I'm the one that asked you to make me  
you mate. So Inuyasha won't be mad at you. You're also not the one that  
is pregnant now."

"True. But don't you think you owe your friends an explanation for your  
actions? And there will be questions that only you will be able to  
answer. Plus, if they find out you told them a lie they will no longer  
trust you. So if you want to keep their trust you must tell them the  
truth now, no matter how difficult it may seem at the time. Although, if  
you become too uncomfortable I will fill in the gapes with the information  
that you told me. Plus don't forget you weren't the only person that was involved in the actions that got you pregnant."

"Yes, I already know all of that in my head, but my heart is saying that  
they will think that I have betrayed them. Then Kagome started to blush at remembering the actions that took place the night before."

"O my dear, you do not have to worry about anything like that ever  
happening to you. Although you do realize that now that you carry my  
child and that you are my mate, you will have to live in my castle with  
me."

"Yes, and I will be glad to come and live with you. I have just one  
request though, that you allow me to come back to the village in two and a  
half mouths for Sango. She is like a sister to me and she will be giving  
birth to her first born in about three mounts time. Before I left the  
village she made me promise her that I would be there with her to deliver  
her child."

"If you made a promise to her and that is what you truly wish, then I will  
allow it on one condition. You can call me by any pet names that you  
desire. But never in public."

"Then we have ourselves a deal, my 'Shomaru."

"Mmm… if your going to keep calling me that then the rest of the journey  
back to the village, it'll take a couple of hours instead of a couple of  
minutes."

"I like how you think, but I am anxious to tell my friends about our baby.  
But I will be happy to scratch that little itch of yours later on  
tonight, Sesshy."

"You better be, because you had better get used to how demanding I can  
become under the right circumstances."

I hope that you have enjoyed my story. please review., and I hope that the rest of your day will be a good one.


	5. Chapter five

**I'm deeply sorry for not having updated in so long. I have learned that Senioritis, is not a myth, and that it has hit me very hard. So to thry and amke up for it I have also posted the next chapter.**

**I don't own any of thecharacters from the show Inuyasha I only own the ones that I have created that will be coming into play later on.**

**Chapter 5**

(Back at the village)

Sango and Miroku awoke to a taping on there door Since Sango had been having trouble getting up lately Miroku went to see who had disturbed them, and he was surprised to see that it was Inuyasha.

"Did ether of you see Kagome yet? I have not been able to smell her anywhere in the village."

"No could we have seen her yet this morning since you just woke us up." Said Sango in a cranky voice

"O sorry about that." Suddenly Inuyasha got this glazed look in his eyes and he started to growl.

"Inuyasha what is it?" said Sango in a worried tone.

"Sesshomaru what is he doing here" Sango and Miroku exchanged worried glances and started to fallow of in the direction that Inuyasha had started to run off in.

(Border of the village)

"I hope this goes over well with everyone because I don't now what I will do if it doesn't" said Kagome in a stressed voice

"Do not worry there is nothing any of your friends will do to harm you if they are truly your friends" said Sesshomaru while wrapping his arm around Kagomes waist to try and comfort her.

Suddenly Inuyasha appeared and yelled, "Get your grubby hands off of Kagome."

Trying to calm down Inuyasha Kagome said " relax Inuyasha he is not going to hurt anyone he is here with me to tell everyone something."

"Well what the hell is it, cu's I'm not going to wait much longer for him to get his stinking self out of here, before I have to pull him out as a stinking carcass."

"Inuyasha if you try to lay a signal hand on him I will say the word so many times that you will reach the center of the earth." Said Kagome in anger. That statement made Inuyasha so pale that Sesshomaru thought that Inuyasha was going to faint.

"You know you can be kind of scary at times when you really want to" wisped Sesshomaru in Kagomes ear.

When he said this she couldn't stop herself from looking into his eyes, this was her out doing. For their seemed to be so much gratitude in his eyes that she couldn't stop herself from giving him a heart stopping, and deeply passionate kiss. " Thank you for all that you are giving me, and for being here with me." Said Kagome with her heart in her eyes.

"And you better not for get it if were going to be living together" wisped Kagome but not quite enough so that Inuyasha couldn't hear this statement. But before Inuyasha could ask them about what he had just witnessed, Sango and Miroku came hearing up to them and said "Kagome what are you doing standing so close to Sesshomaru."

"Hey I want to know why Kagome will be living with Sesshomaru." This statement caused Sango and Miroku to stare at Kagome with shock written all over their faces. I also want to know why Kagome smells so much like Sesshomaru. This statement caused Sango and Miroku to stare at Inuyasha in shock

What do you mean Kagome smells like Sesshomaru" asked Sango with a curious look on her face "because the only thing I know of that could cause that would be if Kagome had become Sesshomaru's mate, and I know that Kagome would never do that isn't that right Kagome?"

"Well at lest they gave us an opening that we can work with" said Kagome while staring up at Sesshomaru.

"What do you mean an opening an opening for what?" said Kikyo while walking up to the group.

Well tat least everyone is hear know this is everyone isn't it Kagome?"

"No Shippo's not hear but I don't think I want him hear right now to hear this part of the conversation because who knows what foul language Inuyasha will be using." Said Kagome in a mild tone "ok then I guess I better get right to the point I will be living with Sesshomaru because he is now my mate and I'm pregnant with his child ok now lets go Sesshomaru I don't want to keep them from there busy lives" Sesshomaru couldn't tell what shocked them more this news about there best friend or the fact that she had said everything without taking a single breath. He would gamble that it was the first one.

Inuyasha was the first one to speak "How in the seven hells could you have gotten yourself pregnant, now only Kikyo and I will be able to go demon hunting and with Sesshomaru of all people, did he force you into this."

"How could you say that my honor would never allow for me to treat any women in that manor you should know that Inuyasha." Stated Sesshomaru in an icy cold voice.

"Inuyasha I had been planning on telling you that I will not be going demon hunting for quit some time ether.

And why is that! Yelled Inuyasha

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story. So please review I would like to hear your thoughts about it.**


	6. Chapter six

**I donot own any of the Inyuasha people. If I dind I would be very rich. However I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

Because I am pregnant as well," said Kikyo in a calm voice. This statement caused Inuyasha to feint but none of the women seemed to notice because Kagome and Sango were rushing up to Kikyo to ask her how far along she was. "Well I believe that I am about two months along.

"Isn't this great Inuyasha your going to be a dad?" Said Kagome while turning around this is when the women finally noticed that Inuyasha was on the ground from feinting.

As usual Kagome took charge Sesshomaru run to the river and fill this with water said Kagome handing Sesshomaru her empty canteen.

"Kagome in all of this confusion I forgot to ask you why you look so much like a demon. Said Miroku in a calm voice."

"I'll explain everything once Inuyasha awakens."

(Five minutes later)

Sesshomaru finally came back with the water hear you go Kagome what is the water"

"Kagome why did you want water so badly" said Sango with a questioning look on her face.

"Simply to awaken Inuyasha " in doing so Kagome did just that by poring the water on Inuyasha's face and the desired affect was achieved because Inuyasha instantly regain conciseness.

"Hey what was that for" yelled Inuyasha at Kagome

"Instantly Sesshomaru started to growl if you ever yell at my mate again you will not live long enough to see another sunrise."

Inuyasha instantly went pale then he look curiously at Kagome "Kagome why do you look like a demon?"

"You might all want to sit down for this, and mind you this is how it was told to me five generations ago there was a curse placed upon my family that the first girl born into my fathers side of the family in every generation would turn into a full demon every night of the new moon once she reached childbearing age. There are only two ways to stop the transformations on is temporary the other is permanent the temporary is to conceive a child and you will stay in the form in which you were in when you conceived the second which is permanent is to become the mate of a youki or someone from a strong youki heritage. The transformations are very painful so you can see my reasons for not wanting them to continue."

"Ok I can see your reasons for wanting to do this but what about Sesshomaru, I mean why would he have you carry his hare because now the child will be a hanyou." Stated Miroku in a calm voice.

"No Miroku because I conceived this child on the night of the new moon when I was obviously in my demon form the child will then be a full blooded demon"

Sesshomaru was glade that Kagomes friends were taking the news as well as they were he suspected it might be because they wanted Kagome to remain there friend."

So when are you going to be leaving to go and live in the castle, because if you wont be able to be here when I give birth because the castle is so far away I'll understand." Said Sango in a sad voice while looking down at her feet.

"O Sango you shouldn't think that way, I already talked about this with Sesshomaru and he knows that I will always uphold my promises, and why would you think that I wouldn't come to you when you in a time of need you are like a sister to me." Said Kagome in a very caring and concerned voice.

"Do you really mean it?" said Sango while she came up to hug Kagome

"Of course I did other wise I wouldn't have said it you know me almost better then any one else I'm always speaking my mind.

I'm sorry ladies to interrupt this touching moment but we really have to get going soon Kagome. Stated in an icy tone. While picking up Shippo hey what are you doing put me down. Yelped Shippo

Shippo if your going to be living with me and Kagome you are going to have to be a little quieter my ears are far more sensitive to high pitched sounds then Inuyasha's are stated Sesshomaru in a calm voice.

You mean I can really come and live with you and Kagome in your huge mansion. Said Shippo in an exited voice

Why wouldn't you, you are Kagome's son after all and I already know that she would be very sad if you didn't come with us and so would my daughter Rin.

You have a daughter I didn't know that you have a daughter how old is she. Cried Shippo in an exuberant tone.

I believe that she is about your age. Commented Sesshomaru as if nobody else was there.

What do you mean you believe that she is about my age? Questioned Shippo curiously.

Well her parents died a couple of years ago then I believe it was soon after her whole village was killed by wolves and so was she but I brought her back to life with the sword that my father gave to me and I have been taking care of her ever since so you can see that I have no real way of Knowing what her exact age is. said Sesshomaru in a sad voice

What did you say that wolves killed her whole village? Asked Kagome in a concerned voice

Then the whole group looked at one another sharing the same look.

Why what is it that you Know that I obviously don't Know. Asked Sesshomaru in an angry voice.

We my Know who was the cause for all of their deaths squeaked Inuyasha.

What is the name of the bastard that was the cause, and if you don't tell me now he won't be the only one to get hurt but so will you. Growled Sesshomaru.

**Please Rview this story after you have finished reading it. For I like to hear for you.**


End file.
